1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a display, especially to a gate driving circuit applied to a display.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the conventional liquid crystal display, when the liquid crystal display panel is at power-off state, the charges on the liquid crystal display panel will be discharged to avoid abnormal display screen. The timing controller (T-CON) will transmit a timing control signal (XON) to the gate driver to control all gate outputs. When the gate driver receives the timing control signal, the gate driver will control all gate outputs to drive all thin-film transistors (TFTs) on the liquid crystal display panel to discharge all charges stored in all pixels. This function can be called XON function.
Conventionally, the delay time used in the XON function is usually fixed; therefore, this fixed delay time fails to be used in all liquid crystal display panels having different sizes. If the delay time used in the XON function is too short, large inrush current generated will damage wire on array (WOA); if the delay time used in the XON function is too long, the voltage level of the power supply will be already decreased to the ground voltage and the XON function will be failed.